mookeyandspencerchroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Come True (Part 1)
Dream Come True (Part 1) is the sixth episode of The Mookey and Spencer Chronicle: Season 1. Plot Following the lost battle for the Ultimate Gem and Mookey's disappearence, the story continues with Spencer standing alone in the Park at midnight. Wind blows through his fur as it starts to rain. Harry enters the Park through the secret tunnel and tells Spencer not to worry. Spencer tells his friend that he's not worried, and that his emotions don't mean anything to him anymore. Spencer says that he knows that the cats have already won the battle and that there is no point in fighting, but he will fight until his last breath to see the cats get their comeupance. Harry explains that there is a way to get the Ultimate Gem back, and that is with a distraction. Spencer and Harry teleport to the Feline Agency with some battery-less droids. Harry places the batteries inside the droids and programmes them to attack the Feline Agency. When the cat soldiers run out to destroy the droids, Spencer and Harry sneak inside. Harry explains that, as he is the creator of the ability collars, he can program them to look like a cat. Spencer and Harry turn into fake cats and explore the Feline Agency in search of the Ultimate Gem. They arrive in a secret room where they find Lord Furball observing the yellow gem in a large energy sphere. Lord Furball asks the two fake cats what their business is here, and cat-Harry says that an army of droids has attacked. Lord Furball leaves the room to search for more soldiers to destroy the droids, so Spencer and Harry make their move. They deactivate their cat disguises and Spencer is about to steal the Ultimate Gem from the large energy sphere when it shocks him as soon as he touches it, deactivating all his weapons so he is unable to use them. Harry explains that he needs weapons to fight, so he attaches his laser/sword-tail to Spencer's tail and starts to enter codes into the computer. Harry gets the code right, but then a DNA scan is needed, so Harry tells Spencer to activate his tail-sword and to wreck the computer. The large energy sphere disappears and Harry grabs the Ultimate Gem. Just then, a team of cat soldiers charge at the two dogs along with Lord Furball. Spencer battles Lord Furball with his tail-sword and Harry uses his ability collar to teleport away from attacks and attack the enemies from behind. Spencer is defeated and turns his tail-sword into a tail-laser and fires at Lord Furball, who teleports away from his death. The room is filled with even more cat soldiers and Spencer and Harry have no choice but to teleport away with teh Ultimate Gem. They teleported into an unknown room, where Spencer sees Mookey tied up to a wall. Spencer turns his tail-laser back into a tail-sword and cuts Mookey free from the wall. Mookey explains that tehy should have left him, because the room was set to self destruct in thrity seconds from when Spencer and Harry teleported inside. It was all a set-up, and Lord Furball had known all along that fake Spencer and Harry were their dog-selves. With twenty seconds left, the three try to teleport out of the room, but Mookey explains that once inside you cannot teleport out, only Lord Furball has the code to do so. Harry explains that he can crack any code so turns the ability collars to maximum power, but the collars are destroyed in the process of trying to teleport. With no hope left, the team is stuck. Characters *Spencer. *Harry. *Fake-Spencer (first appearence). *Fake-Harry (first appearence). *Lord Furball. *Mookey (first reappearence from The Ultimate Sacrifice). Trivia *Spencer and Harry travel to the Feline Agency and make a distraction. *Spencer and Harry put on cat disguises. *Spencer's weapons are deactivated. *Spencer and Harry are attacked, but they escape with the Ultimate Gem. *Mookey reappers and the team is formed again. *The team is stuck in an about-to-self-destruct room. See also... *The Ultimate Sacrifice. *Dream Come True (Part 2).